the Day He Died
by Gbaby808
Summary: Songfic. A tribute to Roy Mustang. Chronicals the entire series and movie. Sorry if it's super cheesy... Also, I apologize for any kind of error in the story. The song is Miss American Pie by Don McLean. Don't own FMA or the song.


_A long long time ago  
I can still remember how that music used to make me smile  
_

When Roy Mustang first met Maes Hughes at the Military Academy, they became fast friends. Roy always looked forward to hearing the cheerful hum that signaled Maes' arrival each morning. Maes smiled all the time. And with all that smiling, Roy couldn't help but smile too…

_And I knew if I had my chance  
That I could make those people dance  
And maybe they'd be happy for a while  
_

Roy was one of many alchemists that had been part of the Ishbal massacre. He saw his share of horrible things. Things that would haunt him for the rest of his life. But he knew that if some way, some how, he could become Fuhrer, he could change the way the military was run. Roy's life as an alchemist was no walk in the park. Alchemists were known as dogs of the military. People saw them a heartless beings. And they scoffed at their so-called motto. "Be thou for the people." In their eyes, alchemists were never there for them. They were to busy killing innocent Ishbalans.

"I'm going to become the Fuhrer, Maes. It's the only way I can justify taking my next breath."

"Well, with a plan like that, you're gonna need someone to push you to the top. I'll work under, get in with the higher ups."

_But February made me shiver  
With every paper I'd deliver  
Bad news on the doorstep  
I couldn't take one more step  
_

Roy had been working, trying his best to make it the top, like he promised his dear friend those many years ago. When he found that Maes had been killed, he was devastated. But it was another reason for him to stick to his goal, no matter what.

_I can't remember if I cried  
When I read about his widowed bride  
But something touched me deep inside  
The day the music died_

Roy hardly ever visited Gracia & Elysia. It was to painful to visit them, trying their best to cope. It always hurt him to see those two without Maes. A loving father & husband. He always felt as if he could have done something. As if his death was partly his fault.

_So, bye-bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee  
But the levee was dry  
And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die_

_  
Did you write the Book of Love  
And do you have faith in God above  
If the Bible tells you so  
Do you believe in rock n' roll  
Can music save your mortal soul_

Some days, Roy thought of his theory on human transmutation. He had especially thought of this when he was at Maes' funeral. He so dearly wished to see his friend, alive & well.

_  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow  
Well, I know that you're in love with him  
'Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym  
You both kicked off your shoes  
Man, I dig those rhythm & blues  
I was a lonely, teenage broncin' buck  
With a pink carnation and a pickup truck  
But I knew I was out of luck  
The day the music died  
I started singin'_

Without Maes, he sometimes felt empty.

_So, bye-bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee  
But the levee was dry  
And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die_

_  
Now for ten years we've been on our own  
And moss grows fat on a rollin' stone  
But that's not how it used to be  
When the Jester sang for the King and Queen  
In a coat he borrowed from James Dean  
In a voice that came from you and me  
Oh, and while the King was looking down  
The Jester stole his thorny crown  
The courtroom was adjourned  
No verdict was returned_

Roy continued to work, but now he knew something. Something Maes was killed for knowing about. The Fuhrer was a Homunculus. He did all he could in his power to show the military what he found. He presented this to the higher-ups, and was now in a situation that could have him killed._  
_

_And while Lenin read a book on Marx  
The quartet practiced in the park  
And we sang dirges in the dark  
The day the music died  
We were singin'_

_So, bye-bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee  
But the levee was dry  
And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die_

Helter Skelter in a summer swelter  
The birds flew off with a fallout shelter  
Eight miles high and falling fast  
It landed foul on the grass  
The players tried for a forward pass  
With the Jester on the sidelines in a cast  
Now the half-time air was sweet perfume  
While the Sergeants played a marching tune

Roy had a plan. His subordinates were there to help him. They were a loyal bunch, who stuck with him no matter what.

_  
We all got up to dance  
Oh but we never got the chance  
'Cause the players tried to take the field  
The marching band refused to yield  
Do you recall what was revealed  
The day the music died_

They executed their plan. It may not have been exactly what was planned, but it worked in their favor. Through and through, they were building upon what Maes had discovered the day he died.

_  
We started singing_

_So, bye-bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee  
But the levee was dry  
And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die  
_

_Oh, and there we were, all in one place  
A generation lost in space  
With no time left to start again  
So come on, Jack, be nimble, Jack be quick  
Jack Flash sat on a candlestick_

It was a dire situation. Roy was now face to face with the being responsible for the deaths of all those innocent people. Amestrian & Ishbalan. Bradley was Fuhrer for years. And of all the solders that fought during his time as fuhrer, Roy was the one who was going to stop him.

_  
'Cause fire is the devils only friend  
Oh, and as I watched him on the stage  
My hands were clenched in fists of rage_

Roy was prepared to fight. He was angry, and wanted desperately to stop the bastard who caused all of these deaths. Nothing else mattered.

_  
No angel born in Hell  
Could break that Satan's spell  
And as flames climbed high into the night  
To light the sacrificial rite  
I saw Satan laughing with delight  
The day the music died_

The battle was intense. Roy had nearly lost everything. His goal. And his life. But in the end, he narrowly defeated Pride. He was badly injured. But was glad to know that he was able to save hundreds, maybe thousands, from being senselessly murdered, all for the sake of the Philosopher's Stone.

_  
He was singing_

_So, bye-bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee  
But the levee was dry  
And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die**  
**  
I met a girl who sang the blues  
And I asked her for some happy news  
But she just smiled and turned away_

Lt. Hawkeye. Through it all, she was the most loyal of them all. He trusted her with everything. His goal, ambitions, wants, and his life. He chose her, and her alone to accompany him on his mission. They shared a special bond. A bond that could not be broken.

_  
I went down to the sacred store  
Where I'd heard the music years before  
But the man there said the music wouldn't play_

Roy visited Maes' grave. He still missed him so dearly. And to add to the pain, the Fullmetal Alchemist was suffering an unknown fate. Roy worried and hoped that somewhere, Edward was okay.

_And in the streets the children screamed  
The lovers cried, and the poets dreamed  
But not a word was spoken  
The church bells all were broken  
And the three men I admire most  
The Father, Son and the Holy Ghost  
They caught the last train for the coast  
The day the music died_

One day, a mysterious vessel loomed over Amestris. It caused pain and destruction. And it brought with it the Fullmetal Alchemist. Edward was there to try and put a stop to the person who controlled the vessel. Roy gladly helped. After all, it had been two years since he'd seen action.

_  
And they were singin'_

Bye-bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levy  
But the levy was dry  
And them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye  
Singing this'll be the day that I die

_They were singin'  
Bye-bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my chevy to the levy  
But the levy was dry  
And them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye  
Singing this'll be the day that I die_

Another adventure had ended, but the Flame Alchemist was glad to see that one person he had been missing was alive & well.


End file.
